


An Automaton's Account

by orphan_account



Category: Owlboy (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alphonse decides to keep a diary after the events at the Floating Tower. Written forSanctuary: An Owlboy Mini Zine.
Kudos: 8





	An Automaton's Account

**Author's Note:**

> The following was written for _Sanctuary: An Owlboy Mini Zine_ which can be found right here:
> 
> https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/19zhL22wvpTAaOrBft3vflnyCqxtFiS02
> 
> Much of the content of this fic is based on scrapped content that can still be found in the original game's code.

2XXX, Tuesday (13 days since the islands fell)  
Weather: Sunny  
Time: 3:45 p.m.

_I’m not quite sure where I should begin. I won’t lie and say that keeping a journal has never been something I considered, but it feels odd finally writing in one. Reflecting on recent events have led me to seek out a means to keep my thoughts in order, thus I was gifted this journal. Master Otus found it among his belongings after I voiced my concerns on the matter, and I am once again reminded why I’m forever grateful to be at his side._

_The future of the world is uncertain, though Solus reassures us this was the intended result, that we’re safe, but I have my misgivings. Vellie is in a state of disrepair, people are still missing, and while we’ve yet to encounter any remaining pirates, I must admit the thought of being the last of my kind is quite harrowing._

_I believe it best I stop my thoughts here for today. When I next get the chance to write, I will detail the happenings after the islands fell, so that I or any other who may find this journal down the line will have an account to look back on._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Sunday (18 days since the islands fell)  
Weather: Stormy  
Time: 8:00 a.m.

_It seems the weather is forcing us to have a moment’s respite, so I thought it best to revisit this journal. There hasn’t been much of a chance to write recently, due to various circumstances I’ll detail another time, but onto my professed account._

_The islands fell. As to why or how is not for me to reveal, but know that them doing so was for a purpose. Islands are not meant to float among the wind and fowl, they were sent up by a great blunder. Now they are back where they belong, but as they fell, so did my companions and I. We had a hand in it, that much I will reveal, and it is a miracle we all managed to come back alive. Twig, our spider friend, was able to web all of us safely onto a descending island, except for Master Otus._

_He was out of reach and disappeared from our sight soon after. I cannot begin to describe the anguish that followed. Master Otus was nowhere to be found. We made our way back to Vellie, enlisted the help of those who were present, but alas, our efforts bore no fruit. Tired and downtrodden, we decided to take a moment’s rest at Master Otus’ abode, one of the few structures still standing in Vellie._

_Imagine our surprise to find our aim there; Master Otus resting in his own house! We were so concerned about the shores and combing them that no one thought to check his own house! How silly we all felt, and relieved. Master Otus was a tad worse for wear, just enough strength in him to greet us with a smile, but he was alive. I hadn’t lost another friend._

_Since then, Master Otus has recovered and everyone who is able is helping to rebuild Vellie. Things are difficult, but there is comfort in knowing one thing; we are free from the ideals of meddlesome ancestors. Our future is ours once again, and I pray it stays that way._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Wednesday (28 days since the islands fell)  
Weather: Overcast  
Time: 7:00 p.m.

_Goodness, it’s been a spell since I’ve last written an entry. The ‘various circumstances’ I mentioned previously are occupying every fleeting moment. If we’re not rebuilding, we’re searching and foraging. If not that, then we’re doing other odd jobs from dawn til dusk. My comrades are exhausted and even I seem to be feeling fatigue. On the rare days we’re given respite, I have often tried to do tasks on my own while the others rest, but the results have been… varied._

_The trust of Vellie’s villagers is not so easily given, and I completely understand. Some such as Toby, Mandolyn, and Kernelle are fully accepting of me, but the looks of disdain from the others is worrisome to say the least. Despite Master Geddy’s efforts to convince them of my loyalty, most seem unmoved. Asio has bid Master Otus to do as he pleases and therefore tolerates me, and I’m starting to wonder if perhaps thats is what I should aim for. Yes, there may be another task that both suits me and doesn’t cause any unrest while I work. I will put more consideration into this and ask the thoughts of my friends once decided._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Friday (30 days since the islands fell)  
Weather: Sunny  
Time: 9:50 a.m.

_It’s been decided! Why, I’m so giddy I feel the need to express this joy in my journal so to recall this feeling for days to come! I once again voiced my concerns, specifically to the situation my presence brings. I did not wish to be a pirate or referenced as an exiled one any further, but also wished to lend my services without upsetting the villagers - that is what I conveyed to Twig, Master Geddy, and Master Otus. They were upset at the fact that things were still not amicable, but relented and agreed to help figure out a new role for myself. We tossed many a vocation around until I finally settled on one, hoping it would be well received._

_A butler; Master Otus’. I was at first met with confused looks (Master Otus’ was particularly quite bewildered), but the more it was discussed, the more convinced everyone was. Master Otus could certainly do with and extra pair of hands around his abode and in general. He is slow to wake in the morning (Master Geddy usually the one to ease him out of bed) and hardly has the time to do anything but his duties. With the added benefit that I’m practically out of sight and mind to the other villagers, there was hardly any reason to deny my request. I thought perhaps Master Otus would be displeased with the arrangement, but he gave me an excited smile! I hope he’ll still smile when I wake him up in the proper time frame (haha)._

_Well, I have a lot of work ahead of me! It will most certainly delay further entries, but I will not forget about this journal, especially when things will need to be recorded. Until then, adieu._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Sunday (60 days since the islands fell)  
Weather: Stormy  
Time: 2:05 p.m.

_Another storm brings another moment’s respite, and another journal entry. Honestly, I should be doing the housework, but as Master Otus is down for a nap, I’ll refrain. He had quite a day yesterday, both his 14th birthday and a surprise graduation ceremony to boot! I finally allowed myself among the villagers again and I’m so very glad I did. Everyone in Vellie adores Master Otus, and it was almost a shock to the poor boy! Has he never received a gift before? Perhaps not in the quantity presented? Regardless, nothing compared to when Asio bestowed Master Otus’ graduation diploma. Vellie’s owlboy was moved to tears, and how the crowd roared as he embraced Asio!_

_Festivities followed and once they ceased we found a perfect place on the wall of Master Otus’ abode to hang the aforementioned diploma. I almost had to shoo him to bed in an attempt to get Master Otus to stop staring at it, but he tired eventually. He sleeps soundly now for good reason, and it would be wonderful if there are more jubilant days to come._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Thursday (85 days since the islands fell)  
Weather: Light showers  
Time: 6:00 p.m.

_Twig came to say his farewells today. No one is sure what brought it on, but it seems our resident spider has caught the travel bug. He wishes to see the world, experience new things, and help those in need along the way - and we all saw him off with smiles and well wishes! I am oddly proud of him and I truly wish him the best. Before he left, however, he presented us each with a parting gift, and I must say mine is particularly impressive!_

_Woven with the finest Wilk silk, Twig had sewn me a beautiful butler outfit! I finally shed my pirate regalia and looked the proper part of my role! Master Geddy says it makes me look ‘refined’ and Master Otus agreed with an affirmative whistle. I’ll admit seeing my reflection in the outfit for the first time was quite a shock, but I agree, it’s a good mix of dapper and proper!_

_I’ll wear it with pride and show Twig naught an infirmity on it when he returns. May his journey be fulfilling and may he return to us safely._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Friday (100 days since the islands fell)  
Weather: Overcast  
Time: 7:39 a.m.

_Things have begun to calm. Vellie is close to being back to normal and everyone is doing their best to begin previous routines. I cannot say for sure what lies in store for Vellie’s future, but I can see it becoming much more than it currently is. Yes, it is more or less resembling its original form now, but I don’t see it remaining as such. The world is vast, that much I can remember. Twig is no doubt encountering many beings of varying race and species - experiencing their settlements and surrounds._

_It is all just very exciting to think about. I am content as I am now, I don’t foresee my position changing, but if Vellie becomes what I believe it can be, well, who can truly say. I suppose I’m rambling now, but I can’t help but hold hope for the future more than ever. Is it odd to get sentimental over events yet to or that may never come to pass? Something calls in the back of my mind some days, eager yet patient, nostalgic and wary._

_Did I witness this situation or something similar in the past? Am I seeing the birth of another grand civilization? Everything is still so foggy and will most likely never clear, but it’s fine. All of us are looking forward, and I will just have to wait and see where this hunch of mine leads._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Monday (Oh dear, I’ve lost count!)  
Weather: Sunny  
Time: 12:45 p.m.

_My goodness, it has certainly been awhile! Here I thought this journal was long gone, but silly me packed it away and gave up finding it when it was no longer in the usual spot! Master Otus and I had decided to deep clean his abode one afternoon and we stored everything we deemed clutter into a crate for safekeeping, and that is where this journal accidentally wound up. I never expressed any distress over losing it, but I did use pockets of free time to search for it here and there. I did think about starting another, but my heart was no longer in it, so to speak. I had written down what I wished and I told myself that was enough, hoping the book itself was somewhere safe._

_I did think to check the crate, but it was all of Master Otus’ belongings, and it didn’t feel right rooting through his possessions without him present. By the time he’d return home, I’d have forgotten all about the journal while I went about our evening routine. Rinse and repeat this until I forgot about it entirely. In fact, I forgot about the crate itself until recently - Master Otus did as well! It’s only due to recent events that we sought it out again. For a moment or two, we thought it lost, wondering where it ended up. However, in lifting the tablecloth off what I assumed was an unused table, there the crate was and now here I am writing once again._

_There is so, so much to continue writing about, but I will soon return to these pages. I’ll not misplace this journal again!_

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Sunday  
Weather: Sunny  
Time: 9:13 p.m.

_Today has been rather eventful. It was all prepared for and everything went as planned, but looking back on how we came to this situation is a marvel._

_I will start at the beginning, rather, a few years after I lost this journal. It was another normal, peaceful day in Vellie, everyone going about their usual business. Not a one put their thoughts elsewhere, but then a certain spider suddenly returned from his travels, and he was not alone. We had received letters from Twig detailing his journey and those he met, but we never expected him to return with all of them in tow! Housing was certainly an issue, Asio chiding Twig for not thinking about this beforehand, but something stopped his ire; a pair of individuals not yet mentioned in letters. Among the small group was a set of Owls; Gnoma and Almae, young children and no parents to be seen. Twig explained that he found them fairly recently, that Gnoma had flown them both (for Almae lacked a cloak) into one of Twig’s webs and gotten quite tangled up!_

_The poor dears seemed terrified to be among so many new faces, however, upon seeing Master Otus, they took to him immediately. Master Otus answered in kind, very enthused to see more of his kin that were not among the group Vellie currently housed. Strix and Asio wondered where they came from, apparently no records of the children existing in Advent and now no way to double check. Regardless, they were welcomed to Vellie and placed in Geddy and Mandolyn’s care. Master Otus and I would have taken them ourselves, but his abode is far too small. The children were… upset to say the least, but managed to perk up knowing Master Otus’ house was nearby, so it all worked out nicely in the end._

_Which leads me to today; Master Otus’ first day of teaching his new apprentices. He has shed his old cloak, giving it to Almae, and now dons the cloak he retrieved from the trinket shop. Some wonder if someone more qualified should have taken the two under their wing instead, someone older and with more experience, but all they must do is witness Master Otus at work and they’ll quiet themselves. Master Otus is an adult now, one ready to showcase how much he’s learned and share it with the next generation - a generation we thought lost!_

_Watching young Almae fly for the first time today, their hand in Master Otus’ as they slowly left the ground - It was beyond what I can describe. It goes far past pride or excitement. The feeling lingers with me still, and I hope it remains._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Friday  
Weather: Light Showers  
Time: 2:00 p.m.

_As expected, our routines have greatly altered since Gnoma and Almae’s inclusion in our lives. Master Otus no longer requires me to wake him in the morning, but the children on occasion do. Master Geddy leaves early to start patrols and while she certainly tries, Mandolyn can’t always manage to get them from their beds! A feeling their mentor knows all too well, but Master Otus certainly doesn’t allow them to sleep in either._

_Once they are on their way, lessons vary depending on the day. The majority of the week covers all basic skills, but on Wednesdays and Thursdays Master Otus calls on his kin to help tutor. At first Asio refused, but with a bit of coaxing (and goading from Strix, I believe..) he teaches advanced flight techniques. Strix himself covers how to properly travel with or without obstacles while Fib and Bonacci help put said teachings into practice, taking Almae and Gnoma on their shipment runs. Finally, Solus teaches history - both recent and ancient. The odd lesson has me called upon as well, but they are rare occurrences._

_My current days resemble much of my previous, though mine too vary depending on the day. While Mandolyn and Geddy house the children and provide them with both breakfast and lunch, Master Otus and I decided that we’d serve them dinner in our abode before sending them home. This led to some very experimental cooking on my part. Master Otus has always fed himself, usually grabbing whatever Ish was ready to harvest on his farm. Therefore, suddenly having two very hungry and fussy owl mouths to feed daily had me in a bit of a pickle! I am slightly kidding in regards to the fussy description, but both Almae and Gnoma have very specific tastes - the absolute opposite of one another. Almae likes sweet and savoury flavours while Gnoma prefers things spicy or bitter. Finding a middle ground has been challenging, but I’ve been taking cooking lessons with Mandolyn and I’m starting to get a handle on things!_

_Aside from that, on Friday evenings (tonight!), myself, Master Otus, Solus, and Twig make our way over to Mandolyn and Master Geddy’s abode to play cards. The children usually only last for a game or two before retiring and we admittedly stay for longer than we should. No one minds though._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Wednesday  
Weather: Overcast  
Time: 10:55 a.m.

_Twig has left us to go on another journey. He really is never one to sit still for long and I wished him well, but something odd stirred in me as he disappeared into the horizon. In realizing it felt similar to the day I witnessed Almae’s first flight, I believe I’ve finally pinned down what emotion I’m emulating._

_I have been wondering lately if it is truly fine for me to be this happy. The years upon years of following Molstrom are so far away now, yet they still haunt me. Is it truly appropriate for me to live as I am now? It is love that I’ve begun to feel, and the heartbreak that accompanies it. I do not know if I was built knowing these feelings would one day surface, but I almost wish I was given due warning. I thought all Automatons my kin, that I was only to belong with them til my inevitable deactivation. It was my fear of mortality that had me follow Molstrom and it seeped through me again with my betrayal, but the fear I hold now is like a plague that threatens my entire being._

_I love them all, truly. Master Otus, Master Geddy, Twig, Mandolyn, Solus, Almae, Gnoma - they are my family. Like a puzzle, we are incomplete when one is away, and the thought of us being separated shakes everything within me. I do not wish to ever see a day where… no, I shan't write such things._

_I am a thinking model, I cannot stop what I am programmed to do, but a part of me wishes I could._

_Alphonse._

******

2XXX, Saturday  
Weather: Stormy  
Time: 11:34 p.m.

_Recently I witnessed Master Otus bringing the children to visit the lone tree in Tropos. While he has never outright told me who rests there, I have made my conclusions. He used to look upon the tree’s blossoms with anguish, but it is a more tranquil expression that graces him now. It got me thinking, remembering, and I genuinely wondered if I could experience the same peace he’s found. I did not believe it something I could simply ask about, so I instead decided to do a visitation of my own. I did not intend to go far, I assured Master Otus I didn’t need his aid, and off I went._

_Long before I was drafted into Molstrom’s crew, I manned a small vessel with two other thinking models; William and Geoffrey. Our creators told us we could serve in whatever manner we thought best, and we did just that. It was hard to say if the Owls were pleased with our choice, but we did what we felt was right. It was a grand but brief tour, cut short by tragedy. Crashed and stranded, myself with nary a scratch on me while they both ceased functioning. I gathered their things, buried them both as I’d seen the Owls do with their kin, and then my memories fade into a haze._

_Despite this, I was able to locate them again. It was a bit further than I initially thought, but there the markers were, exactly how I left them. I could say nothing - I did nothing but stare. I received no peace, just more questions as to why things turned out as they did. One could argue that all of my current happiness is due to my past experiences, but that in itself is not pleasant to think about. Bliss paved with the misfortune of others is a hard pill to swallow indeed. William and Geoffrey's circumstances were an accident, but with Dirk… that was my own doing._

_Guilt is something I’m no stranger to, but I am also beyond familiar with mirth. I don’t have the answers I sought, perhaps I never will, but as of this moment, I am... tired. I do not believe I was built to withstand this._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Tuesday  
Weather: Sunny  
Time: 6:00 p.m.

_Dear me, I’ve made a blunder. I mentioned that I was tired, yes? Even a being of metal and magic does require rest now and again. I’ve usually done it in small bursts, fully aware of when to rouse myself, but my most recent traversal into slumber left me imoblie. I think I was dreaming (or whatever my equivalent is), unable to wake normally, and whilst doing this, I caused quite a bit of distress._

_For two days my companions tried in vain to awaken me. I’ve been told that Master Geddy was tempted to see if any of his tools would elicit a reaction, but Solus stopped that thought. He theorized that I was indeed sleeping and implored everyone not to jump to any conclusions, simply telling them to wait. When I came to, Almae and Gnoma were at my side, the former running off before I could even grasp the situation. Gnoma then burst into tears, hardly able to convey anything between hiccups. I was only able to embrace them until Almae returned with Master Otus in tow, tears in his eyes …and this journal in his hands._

_I was then the one embraced, and I realized what all the hullabaloo was for. I was admittedly grim in the past two entries and Master Otus had gone to this journal in search of answers to my state. He and the children had assumed the worst, and I feel a fool for it. Exhausting myself to the point of worrying those who care for me - as their butler, I’m ashamed. Furthermore, I was so wrapped up in my own worries I caused them to overflow and affect those I care for._

_Apologies were said, I conveyed my feelings properly, and while my burden is still present, it is much lighter. Despite everything, you are loved, Alphonse. Never forget it._

_Alphonse_

******

2XXX, Friday  
Weather: Sunny  
Time: 11:45 p.m.

_Master Otus accompanied me to William and Geoffrey’s resting place today. It felt like we were adventuring again with him carrying me through the winding tunnels. Once again, I did nothing but stare at them speechlessly, but having Master Otus at my side while doing so prevented my thoughts from darkening._

_We returned to Vellie by evening and were met by Gnoma and Almae, who seemed to be having an issue keeping in their giggles. They managed to tell me that I didn’t need to make dinner, that Mandolyn had prepared something in tandem with cards, and so we went directly over. To my utter surprise, it was not only dinner that was prepared, but a party as well! I thought I’d forgotten someone’s birthday or was unaware of a holiday, but not so - this party was actually for me! Everyone was there, even Twig who had rushed home from his travels! Puzzled, I didn’t know what to think or say. To what did I owe this honor?_

_It just so happened that I am apparently quite horrible at hiding my misery. One would think with a face like mine that emotions would be masked, but there I was at a party to cheer me up. I know Master Otus didn’t share my journal’s contents, so I must have truly worried them all, especially with my sleeping episode. In all honesty, if I were built to shed tears, this would have most certainly been the time they would surface._

_I am blessed, surrounded by beloved people who support this blundering butler. What more could one ask for?_

_Alphonse_

_P.S. - Master Otus, if you are reading this, please know that I am fine. I know I have worried you, but it is very boorish to be reading another’s journal regularly! I have seen you peeking! I will be with you and the others til the end - take comfort in that, my dear friend._


End file.
